


Hulked Out Izumi

by Squire_Badger



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Uraraka Ochako, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Hulk Izuku, Hulk Mei, Hulk Mina, Hulk Momo, Hulked Out Heroes, Hulks exist alongside Quirks, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, My Hero Academia Version, Mystery Hulks, One relationship was an Accident, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squire_Badger/pseuds/Squire_Badger
Summary: So Basically the Hulk exists, but not how you'd think. Hulks exist through the Hulk Gene, and 15% of the Quirked People have it active. Izumi isn't one of those 15% In fact she's part of the 20% of the Quirkless Population. But her Hulk Gene is Active so why is that important?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hulked Out Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Probably not gonna put this up, but oh well had this in my mind with the whole She Hulk getting her own show and such and the Lack of BNHAxHulk fics out there or at least continuing ones and so yes Izuku is Izumi since as I said She Hulk and that such her costume will be conservative AKA they kept Nemuri away so there's that and also this is going to similar to the Hulked Out Heroes in which there a good chunk of people who turn into these Hulks and it’ll all be explained in the exposition, speaking of which let’s begin.

“Hello”-Regular

‘Hello’-Thinking

 **“Hello”** -ALL MIGHT and Hulks

When Quirks first appeared they became the center of attention, however who would’ve thought that less than a century later they would’ve taken a backseat when the First Hulk appeared. He was Giant, Green, and Unstoppable. Many feared him, others wanted his power, The first Hulk was a Scientist by the name of Bruce Banner who found an anomaly within our DNA and thought it was the Quirk Factor. The anomaly that caused a reaction and the previously Quirkless man gained a Quirk. That was the Theory, but soon another Hulk appeared, the She-Hulk, and then the Red Hulk followed by the Red She-Hulk.

It was discovered that the Gene found was completely different why it turned people into Hulks are still a mystery, they called it the Hulk Gene and everyone had it but only a few had it active. No one knows how it activates but there’s a way to activate it, Blood Transfusion with a compatible Person with an Active Hulk Gene. Many tests were conducted to see what made the Gene tick. It was discovered that Quirks had an effect on the Gene when they Hulked they lost their Quirk ability until they turned back, and Quirked people were always a different color but none were the same color or strength as the First. Many think it’s because the Quirk Factor is simply too strong, others believe that to be false. That the Factor only hindered the Hulk Gene and should someone be Quirkless and have an Active Hulk Gene. They’ll see the second coming of the First Hulk.

I should probably introduce myself I’m Izumi Midoriya and I’m the First Quirkless Hulk in over several centuries, and this is how I became one of the Greatest Heroes. Though right now I’m just wondering how I ended up in this Predicament.

In a room it was a mess, clothes thrown about, some cracks were on the walls and floors, and on a bed with the legs broken off there layed two people. One with completely pink skin and hair with yellow horns, was cuddling on another person who was normal skin but had green hair. One thing they both shared though was that they were both Naked. The Green haired girl was lying there thinking how she ended up in this mess.

The Green Girl who was Izumi thought about her life, how the doctor said she wouldn’t have a Quirk, the disappointment that filled her and the shame will never be bested. Or when she Hulked for the first time, it was at her home and she had a nightmare about her old friend Katsuki Bakugou chasing her like some Villain and launching a volley of Explosions at her. She woke up and she felt so much pain before she blacked out and woke up in the arms of her Mother. Apparently her Mom investigated the sound that was coming from Izumi’s room and saw the Hulk and tried to comfort it regardless of the many warning that are told that says otherwise, and apparently the Hulk calmed down and slept in Inko’s arms but whenever Inko tried to move the Hulk would awaken and get restless so she stayed the whole night.

They went to the Doctors and they refused saying they were just lying as there hasn’t been a Quirkless Hulk. So they dealt with it themselves and with some help from Hisashi who while having to work out of Japan still supported them and visited which stopped after a while, and All Might who's been said to be the Greatest Hero and the strongest perhaps even stronger than the First Hulk. Stopped appearing like he used to, weird coincidence.

As Izumi aged she talked to her Hulk, she never thought the Hulk could talk. She thought maybe she did have a Quirk! Turns out another classmate could also talk to their Hulk. It was something all of them could do, it’s just most tend to try and ignore them in favor of their Quirk, others only talk for their benefit, and a rare few actually converse with their Hulk. Speaking of Rarities Izumi found that only 15% of the Quirked population have an Active Hulk Gene, and only 6% of those actually use their Hulk form. Surprisingly for crime which creates many who think the Hulks should be contained, and a surprising amount of people who discriminate against them think of them as monsters and should be ‘cured’ which is just one of the nicer ways of saying dispose them.

That did not comfort Izumi in the slightest. However she kept her Hulk hidden and endured the pain and suffering. Until one day, she was walking back after a day of ridicule and a particularly abusive day from Bakugou as he figured she was going to the Hero course which she wasn’t actually but she was going to Gen Ed. But it fell on deaf ears as he wanted her gone from his life and she always feared her Hulk would force herself out and hurt Bakugou. But she never did, luckily thought she always said she would.

Anyways afterwards some slime guy got the drop on Izumi and nearly made her Hulk, which didn’t happen. Well fully she was mid transformation when All Might arrived and blasted the Villain but also knocked the halfway state Izumi and Hulk was in, knocking them both out. They woke up in a medical room. Fear clung to her but she felt numb, unnaturally numb. Her head was also unnaturally Quiet as well.

“Careful dearie, your Hulk is quite vicious.” A Woman said next to Izumi, she looked and saw a short woman in a nurse’s outfit.

“RECOVERY GIRL!” Izumi exclaimed that Recovery Girl sounded slurred and slow due to having to drug the poor girl.

“So Izumi Midoriya, we have a few Questions for you.” A Male voice spoke as Izumi looked over and saw a man in a trenchcoat, a shaggy man who looked like he wanted to sleep, a guy who looks like he’s dead, and some kind of giant Mouse?

“Ok.” She replied which still sounded weird, and made the Heroine wince, and the Shaggy man just looked pissed.

“How Long have you been a Hulk?” The Trenchcoat man said.

“Nine Years.” Izumi answered, which many looked shocked at.

“How come you never registered?” He asked, with an inquisitive look.

“They never believe a Quirkless could be a Hulk.” She answered once more, now everything is now coming into focus for her but she still wasn’t all there yet.

This made everyone Gape, even the Mouse at the fact that in front of them lied what has been said to be the Second Coming. After a few more questions and the now known Detective Tsukauchi, Aizawa, Toshinori, and Nezu. Left leaving Izumi in the hands of Recovery Girl.

“Are you feeling better Dear?” She asked, as she watched Izumi with grandmotherly concern.

“Yeah, Hulk isn’t happy, what did you give me?” Izumi asked, she had a bit of a headache as she felt the overwhelming rage her counterpart had that was doing nothing but simmering the raw fury.

“Some drugs we give those with Hulks but the idiot brought you here in a midway form so I gave you more than a girl your size needed.” The Heroine responded with an underlying Fury, she sighed and turned to Izumi with a kind smile. “But enough of all this you should rest, it's been a day.” She then turned the light off and left.

Recovery Girl was right it has been a day however the next day was an even worse day. When she awoke, Her Mom was by her bed asleep, her head resting on the bed. Izumi smiled softly and saw Recovery Girl at her desk working.

“Ah good morning Dearie.” Recovery Girl greeted as she noticed Izumi was awake. “Just wait here Nezu wanted to talk to you.”

“The Mouse Guy?” Izumi asked curiosity, waking her fully.

“Well I could be, or a Dog, or a Bear the most important thing you need to know about me is that…” Izumi heard outside the Office before the door opened and Nezu exclaimed. “I’M THE PRINCIPAL!”

“YOUR THE PRINCIPAL!” Izumi shouted in shock, waking her Mom.

“Did you not listen yesterday?” He questioned.

“She wasn’t able to because she was too drugged up.” Recovery Girl scolded, waving her cane in the air.

“Yes, Toshinori made an error in Judgement he should’ve waited for Midoriya to either fully transform or to just shrink back.” Nezu calmly, thinking back to yesterday when Toshinori brought the Mid-Transformed Izumi Midoriya and went to Recovery Girl for the suppressant and did not wait to decide.

“The damned fool, that much would have sent her into a coma.” Recovery Girl growled, when she left Izumi last night she gave Toshinori a good what for and taught him to never do something that reckless, and it worsens when Recovery Girl was the one who applied it as Toshinori never stated whether she was turning back or was in a temporary status. Which to her horror was the latter.

“Either way Miss, Midoriya and Mrs, Midoriya I hope you accept my humblest apologies, however due to recent discoveries, we have a proposition for Young Midoriya.” Nezu explained as he hopped on a seat near to the Bed.

“What is it?” Inko asked, ignoring the apology, as she was more interested in this ‘Proposition’ The U.A. Principal, had in mind.

“Yes, after looking through hospital records, it has stated that you’ve came in and said that Izumi was a Hulk but they never saw you nor have they tried to contact you about the Theory, which was an error of the Hospital and Detective Tsukauchi has already begun an investigation into it.” Nezu explained as he told them what they had looked into yesterday. “And on that note I’ve had a Meeting into what we should do with your Daughter, and we’ve decided to allow you to be in Class 1-A of the U.A. Hero Course!”

“WHAT!?” The two Greenettes shouted in shock.

“It’s exactly as it sounds your Daughter will be in the Hero Course under our best Homeroom Teacher Shouta Aizawa.” Nezu explained to the two women.

“But I haven’t even done the test but I…” Izumi began to frantically explain before Nezu stopped her.

“You can’t because of your Hulk side, which is why you’re only doing the Written test and for the first year will focus on coinciding with your Hulk.” Nezu told them which made them both relieved. “You won’t focus much on fighting, but we will teach you, and you’ll learn from some of our own Hulks how to fight in that form.”

Izumi nodded before she decided to ask. “When am I taking the test?”

“Right now!” He exclaimed as he brought a piece of paper from his suit. “You have all day since you weren’t in the best of shape, and this is slightly different as this has some questions that ask more of your Ideals, and Personality, which the regular examinees will not do but would do in the Physical trial.”

Izumi took the paper, as Recovery Girl rolled a tray table for Izumi and gave her a pencil to take the test. Nezu motioned for Inko to go with him as he needed to discuss with her further.

An hour later and Izumi finished the test, it was rather easy in her opinion, and some questions were more for her Hulk than her. Which pleased and surprised Hulk as no one ever asked for her ideals or even for what she was like before. Izumi was also pleasantly surprised at the Questions, though it got her thinking, do they do this for other Hulks or was this specially made? She thought about it for a while.

Eventually she heard the door slide and saw Nezu walk in. “Your Mother went back Home, I’ve asked for you to stay here while we use whatever time we have, in order to examine you and your Hulk.” Nezu spoke as he walked towards the bed.

“Do you have this test for other Hulks or was this specially made?” Izumi voiced her question from earlier.

“We do this for them all, however yours was specially made since that is what we need to judge you and see where you’re at.” Nezu explained happily. “Though through these few days until the Exam we will have several Heroes just in case your Hulk does start to rampage, it’s customary among the several Schools that allow Hulked to learn there.”

Izumi nodded at the explanation, though she had one question that she realized was very important. “Am I now registered as a Hulked?”

“Yes, and unfortunately it caught the attention of the Hero Comisson.” Nezu said seriously with an undertone of contempt when he mentioned the Hero Comisson. “They’ve demanded all of the top ten heroes be present when we examine you.”

“All Ten, Gang Orca, Ryukyu, Yoroi Musha, Mirko, Crust, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Endeavor, and All Might!” Izumi exclaimed as she listed all ten from No.10 to No.1.

“Yes, all of them, I would’ve thought they’d send Orca due to him having a Monstrous Mutant Quirk, but all Ten, I suppose they want one of them to either take you under their wing or-” Nezu chuckled but grew serious during the last part as he trailed off.

“Or?” Izumi asked.

“They may try to contain, and possibly kill.” Nezu said seriously as he looked at Izumi with a contained fury. Izumi squeaked and her eyes glowed a bit as her Hulk grew restless as she heard the last part.

“R-really?” She questioned stuttering as she feared for her life.

“Unfortunately, you see Midoriya when the First Hulk came around he was uncontrollable and everyone feared him. Now everyone still fears Hulks but they’re weaker, you being Quirkless and no active Quirk factor to hold your Hulk down are quite possibly as strong as Mirko right now, and in time maybe you can hold your own against All Might.” Nezu painted a picture for Izumi who listened intently as she was in Shock and Awe at the power she and her Hulk may hold.

“However, the other thing about the Hulk is that he always seemed immortal, and invulnerable nothing could hurt him and that raised fear as they thought they would never get rid of him, and now the Hulk doesn't have that, yours might.” Nezu explained further as Izumi’s Awe grew.

  
  


“So they can’t kill me unless I’m normal, right?” She questioned as she looked intently at Nezu.

“No from what the Journals Bruce kept it said that whenever he tried to kill himself-” He expected a gasp or something, but Izumi only looked away and looked ashamed. “He never succeeded only in dying though old age.”

“So I can at least live a full life.” Izumi said with a half hearted smile.

“Yes and we should get started.” Nezu stated as he hopped down and went to the door before stopping. “We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

“What.” Was the only thing Izumi said as they walked down to a gymnasium.

When they entered Nezu motioned to the Scraggly man Aizawa who she now knew was her future Homeroom teacher. He brought a suit similar to the Gym Uniforms but as a unitard and no shoes.

“Sorry but for some reason they couldn’t make shoes similar to the Uniform, as the only way they could was too thin and would break during the transformation from a regular Hulk and as you aren’t a regular Hulk we’re probably not going to figure it out for a while, heck we don’t even know if the Uniform will stretch fully when transformed.” Nezu said as he walked over to where the Ten Heroes were. There were others like Midnight, President Mic, and others she knew were Teachers at U.A.

“This the Hulk?” A Gruff flaming man AKA Endeavour asked with a glare staring at Izumi’s body with an inquisitive look. “Doesn’t look special.”

“Yeah gonna have to agree with Flamebrian plus she’s short as Hell.” A Dark Skinned Woman with Rabbit ears AKA Mirko said looking at Izumi. “How Tall are ya Kid?”

“5’1” Izumi answered nervously, her Hulk restless to be unleashed.

“Enough!” Nezu sharply ordered, then softly told Izumi to change into the uniform. It took 3 minutes before Izumi walked out with the uniform and her shoes.

“You might wanna take them off.” Nezu suggested, which Izumi did with no complaints. “Now go over to Aizawa.” He told her as she nodded, and left he went over and sat next to All Might.

Izumi walked nervously, and she felt naked in the uniform and felt weird without shoes. “Alright you're just going to try and destroy these Robots ok.” He drawled seeming to be uncaring but his eyes betrayed him.

She nodded and Aizawa walked over and nodded to, Power Loader who unleashed the Robots. Which went and attacked Izumi, who was launched several feet away. Gang Orca, Ryukyu, Crust, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Hawks, and All Might all looked in horror, Yoroi Musha, and Mirko were concerned but hid it, Endeavour just looked unimpressed.

Until a green blur shot through and destroyed the Robot that hit her. It made short work of the Robots until there were none left. It let a ear piercing roar, as it stared with raw fury at the Ten Heroes and Teachers.

Nezu began to calmly walk over to Izumi’s Hulk and stopped whenever it seemed threatened. “Hulk?” He asked her.

The Massive Green Amazon just growled. “Is it ok if we measure your Height?” The Hulk just snorted. Which Nezu took as an ok and had, Power Loader with the help of All Might, measured the Amazon to a whopping 8’2ft. Nemuri wanted to do the rest of the Measurements, Bust, Waist, and Hips. But Nezu decided otherwise.

“Wait until you’re alone, with Mirko and Ryukyu.” Nezu said as he looked over at the Uniform, it was stretched to its limit and there were a few tears here and there due to the bulk Izumi’s Hulk had.

“Damn She became the second shortest in the room to the tallest.” Mirko said with a whistle. As she looked up and down the Hulk’s body.

Gang Orca looked at the Hulk and Sighed. “I’m just glad she wasn’t hurt.”

“Honestly I feel sorry for the Robots.” Crust replied.

Endeavor looked at the Hulk and was making a plan within his head. He married a Hulk by the name of Rei who had a powerful Ice Quirk. He wanted a child with a Hulk form and an Ice and Fire Quirk but only got the latter in Shoto, Touya was the only one with a Hulk form, but he was a failure. Endeavor figured in case things go wrong with Shoto he could get Shoto married to Midoriya and perhaps create the creation he wanted, or make another Hulked Quirkless. Either way the Todoroki’s will have a legacy to last ten lifetimes.

They looked over Izumi’s Hulk and examined her, eventually the Heroes had to go except Ryukyu, and Mirko, who were helping Nemuri take The Green Amazon to the changing room to accurately measure her bust, waist, and hips.

Izumi awoke to an unfamiliar bed, the uniform she had on was slightly torn, and stretched. Heck she just sat up and it fell off leaving her bare. She covered herself in her blanket, red faced. Midnight came in soon after with her clothes, thankfully.

“Your Hulk friend is very voluptuous you know.” Midnight teased, Izumi’s face that just turned normal went cherry red at the mention. “Oh yeah Mirko, Ryukyu, and I took measurements.” She said as she passed a paper, when she looked her face turned neon red, lighting up the room a bit, and she nearly passed out.

“Hey calm down just because you have those melons, curvy waist, or child bearing waist, doesn’t mean you should be embarrassed.” Izumi calmed a little by the words, but Midnight ruined it. “You should flaunt it Girl!”

“...You ok?” Midnight asked as Izumi fainted.

It was like that the entire time Izumi was there. When the entrance exam started she was allowed to see it, apparently the Recommended Exams already happened when Izumi was training which she was disappointed and made a point about not missing the regular exams.

The written exam was pretty slow and lasted an hour or two. But afterwards she was brought to the room where Nezu and the other Staff went to view the practical exam. It was exhilarating seeing all those Quirks in action, though she felt sad for the ones with non-combative Quirks. Though she never saw any Hulks.

“Not one person has Hulked Nezu.” Izumi decided to say out loud.

“Not many do, they sometimes suppress the Hulk that they never appear anymore.” Nezu explained.

“It’s illogical, they should be able to the fear and discrimination they are sometimes put through makes them forcefully suppress them and when they’re released they are sometimes unable to change back fully.” Aizawa voiced his distest of Hulk mistreatment.

“Yes it’s an unfortunate fact of life, and some don’t even survive a transformation when suppressed for that long.” Nezu solemnly said.

It remained silent throughout the viewing room. Though Izumi got scared when a Brunette was trapped under rubble. “YOU HAVE TO STOP IT!” She shouted frantically.

“Izumi I am appalled you’d think we would allow a student to be harmed, we are just seeing if anyone would be Heroic enough to try and save her.” Nezu responded and watched to see if anyone would, none of them did, he sighed and motioned for them to stop and call it.

“Aw does Izumi have a crush?” Midnight teased the girl. Izumi was flustered but stopped.

“But she’s a girl?” She questioned.

“Huh?” Midnight said.

“She’s a girl, girls like boys, vice versa, right?” Izumi said in an unsure voice.

“Midoriya did you mom tell you this?” Midnight asked, a bit scared for this innocent child.

“No, I never thought but I’ve always heard the Boys looking at Girls and Girls looking at Boys.” Izumi answered.

Midnight said nothing but did think something. ‘This Child must remain pure!’ (Not in her cards Nemuri)

The teachers discussed the students. “Three Hulks, and Two are going to the Hero Course, the other going to Gen Ed.” Aizawa said, looking at the Hulk examinees who passed, or barely passed in the latter’s case.

“Hm so a total of six Hulks, Four in the Hero Course, One in Support, and One in Gen Ed.” Nezu told everyone.

“That’s gotta be a record.” Hizashi or Present Mic said as he swung around his chair, “Usually there would be Three or rarely Four Hulks that succeed but Six!”

“Yes I suppose many of them want to push pass the prejudice and become Heroes.” Nezu said with pride.

The week then went fast and it became the first day of school. Izumi went with Aizawa to class, she was walking when she saw the Bunette. She ran over and talked with her.

“It’s you!” She exclaimed, though she was hit with weird Deja Vu but she shook it off.

“Do I know you?” She asked.

“Oh you don’t but I saw you during the Exam, I was scared you would’ve been squashed.” She said with a small tremble.

“Why didn’t you help then?” She had a small frown when she asked.

“O-oh w-well ummm.” Whatever confidence she had broke and she was breaking.

“She didn’t take the exam; she's a special case; she wanted to have the Zero-Pointer stopped.” Aizawa broke in, in his sleeping bag.

“Oh really?” She asked, a bit flustered.

“Yeah! I was scared and well I couldn’t help.” She trailed in the end and looked ashamed.

“Enough Problem-Child Uraraka open the door please.” Aizawa commanded, Uraraka did as ordered and went to a seat Izumi followed.

It was loud and most of it was just Bakugou, who Izumi actively hid from. She sat near Uraraka and someone with a Frog Quirk from what she guessed. Aizawa shut everyone up and he told them to put on some uniforms having Izumi do the same.

They did a Quirk Apprehension Exam. Izumi was excited, though she wondered if she would do it. She got her answer, she was. She did everything and she didn’t do too well. She luckily somehow made it past Bakugou’s vision. But that ended when she was last to do the ball test.

“DEKU!!!!” He screamed and ran at her, she stood like a deer and headlights. Flashes ran by her of Nightmares and her torments. She broke down, in a fetal position and blacked out.

She awoke in the Nurse's office. Recovery Girl and Uraraka were there. Uraraka fretted over Izumi saying how she just stopped moving and Aizawa scolded Bakugou about what he did. He got a detention and apparently a strike, two more and he’s kicked to the curb.

Uraraka was sent to bring Izumi and wait till she woke up. She was apparently only knocked out for part of the day. She stayed there till the last class which was the Hero Class, Uraraka already left after Izumi woke and promised to collect anything she needed. When she got there Izumi noticed they had already sat down and All Might was right behind her.

She jumped and squeaked and felt her face heat up and scrambled to a seat. All Might told them to grab a case as it held their Costumes for an exercise. Izumi thought nothing of it and figured he was just going to have her sit out. So she grabbed hers and saw a note.

‘Hello Fellow Hulked! I was the one designated to make this and it was easy, except the shoes as they wanted regular looking shoes rather than the ones that other transforming Heroes have, which is hard but don’t worry I Hatsume Mei will solve it but I didn’t have time! Stupid curfew. Your new Support Hulk Hatsume Mei!’

Izumi was slightly disappointed at the no Shoes thing but she figured maybe it was harder than it looked, but oh well. It looked pretty simple and covered more than the last and felt rubbery.

She put it on having to be completely Naked under it which was rather embarrassing but another girl had a similar costume though it revealed a lot more specifically the midriff. Though at least she shoes.

She walked out the sleeves covered to about a few inches shy of her elbows, and the pant legs stopped right below the knee. Everything else was bare though. All Might explained the exercise and went to everyone with a cup of sticks and had everyone, even Izumi grab one.

  
Luckily she was partnered with Uraraka, but it was the people she was facing that she was scared of and felt short of breath, and she was first. She and Uraraka were walking to the door and began waiting. Izumi was shaking in her suit that whatever Uraraka said was falling upon deaf ears.

“You need to just stay away from me.” Izumi said and before Uraraka could ask, she answered. “Bakugou will come after me. You need to just focus on the, the, the thing.” She wasn’t paying attention so she didn’t know the goals.

When the test started Izumi darted in to get as far away from Uraraka as she could, but she kept following. Eventually Bakugou attacked and Izumi grabbed the Brunette and booked it as far as she could. But she encountered a dead end.

“Hehe you always were a coward.” Bakugou said with malice. “HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY ORIGIN STORY WITH YOUR FILTH!” He roared.

“Shut up, she's braver than you!” Uraraka defended Izumi, whose heart she made flutter. But even then it was fruitless.

“HA! THAT QUIRKLESS BITCH ISN’T WORTH YOUR TIME FLOATY!” He screamed as he raised his gauntlet and put a finger through the pin.

“BUT IF YOU WANNA STAND BETWEEN US THEN-” Bakugou started before pausing and then he pulled the pin and shouted. “DIE!!!”

Izumi launched herself in front of Uraraka and took the entire blast. Which causes her to transform, the suit holding pretty well and snug. He laughed and All Might’s voice sounded asking if they were ok.

“HA THEY’RE PROBABLY STAINS!” Bakugou boasted. “SO YOU STILL WANNA-”

A Roar stopped his boast as everyone witnessed this short sweet looking girl become an 8ft Green Amazon, and her rage was pointed at one person. The Green Giantess dashed at Bakugou who used his Quirk on her.

“YOU’VE BEEN HIDING A QUIRK FROM ME YOU BITCH!” He yelled as he continually shot explosion after explosion, which did not deter her in the slightest.

She had him pinned and she stopped and on the top of her lung, a rumbling deep feminine voice shouted. **“SHE-HULK SMASH!”** and she swung a fist and smacked Bakugou to the ground.

The now named She-Hulk walked over to an unconscious Uraraka and carefully picked her up and exited the building. All Might tried to call them but their ear pieces fell out. She-Hulk walked to the place she thought Uraraka would get help, Recovery Girl.

“Dearie!” She said as she saw The Green Amazon carry the still unconscious Uraraka to a bed.

**“Raka Hurt”** The Giantess spoke in a slow manner, being unable to say Uraraka and instead saying ‘Raka’.

“So you can speak, that’s good.” Recovery Girl said as she walked over to the unconscious girl. “She’s just knocked out nothing serious.” Recovery Girl diagnosed.

The door opened and there stood two people, the Red Head Kirishima, and the Pink Skinned Girl Mina both carrying Bakugou, She-Hulk stood and growled. They both had sheepish grins.

“Come on, he needs medical attention too.” Kirishima said, trying to compromise the Hulk.

“Yeah once he’s fixed he’ll leave.” Mina continued for him.

“Yes that’s probably for the best, there’s another room set up for occasions like this.” Recovery Girl stated before going to check on the other student and look in shock at the condition he was in. “Bring him to that room now, I’ll be back, you stay here.” The Amazon nodded, as the pair of students, and the nurse left.

After a while She-Hulk eventually ran out of energy to sustain herself and she started to detransform. She swung forward and back as she shrunk to her 5’1 self and promptly fell on the bed behind her.

When she awoke for what seemed like the fifth time that day, she noticed that she was in the Nurse’s office, again. ‘What happened?’ she questioned within her thoughts/asking her Hulk.

**‘I save Raka’** a voice said within her mind, which scared her. She has never heard her Hulk actually talk, it was more of Izumi feeling her emotions, and intent. But never an actual voice of her Hulk- **‘She-Hulk’** what? **‘My Name is She-Hulk’** so She-Hulk what happened when I was out.

“Midoriya!” She heard Uraraka say, she looked over and saw her on the bed next to her. “What Happened?” She asked.

“I-I don’t know I was gonna ask you.” Izumi replied as she looked at Uraraka.

“Well the last thing I remember, and you're gonna laugh but ummm-” She trailed off at the last part, her face turning pink.

“Yeah what is it?” Izumi asked.

“A Really Hot Green Goddess carried me here, I think it was a dream but-” Uraraka looked at Izumi and saw her face being bright red. “ARE YOU OK!?”

“Huh?” Izumi asked before she felt She-Hulk’s feelings of what Uraraka said. Flattered, Flustered, and Butterflies.

Aizawa walked into the room, and was carrying a tablet. “Good you’re awake.” Was all he said. He sat down and looked at both girls. “Izumi I’m sorry for All Might’s stupidity, he wasn’t supposed to include you into his lesson yet.”

“Why not?” Uraraka asked, tilting her head.

“That’s what I’m about to show you.” Aizawa said, as he pulled a recording of the even and the Audio was on so Uraraka saw that Izumi ran between the explosion and her and the Green Goddess walked out of the smoke pissed, then picked her up and walked out, but not before smacking Bakugou out.

Uraraka's face became red at the realization of Izumi being the ‘Goddess’ she was talking about. Izumi was horrified at what happened, she could’ve killed Bakugou, her breath became quick and she felt she was having a panic attack.

“Izumi?” At the call she looked at Uraraka and became calm, it was weird as there was also some kind of heat between her legs. Aizawa sighed in relieve.

“Bakugou is on strike two on the first day, he’s going to detention for the rest of the year, and will not participate in several events. But you two rest up tomorrow we’re going to do rescue work tomorrow.” He said as he stood and walked out.

They did as he said as it was very late and when they awoke, they only had to get out of the bed. Midnight stood outside and acted as their escort, to the bus. Iida was trying to get everyone on the bus. Izumi and Uraraka boarded last and sat together.

“So Izumi.” The Frog Girl Asui called out.

“Hm?” Izumi hummed in response.

“Your Quirkless right?” She asked.

“Um, yes.” Izumi replied.

“Bullshit.” Bakugou said, “She has a damned Quirk didn't you see yesterday, fuckin’ extras.”

“Hulks aren’t Quirks man.” Kirishima said.

“Bullshit.” He growled back.

“He’s right they aren’t, Hulked are made due to a Gene called the Hulk Gene which is separate from the Quirk Factor, they’re connected but both can be activated. For Izumi to not have an active Quirk Factor she could be proof that the Quirk Factor is what holds the Hulk Gene back.” The Girl with the similar outfit as Izumi or rather Momo said.

“Yeah right and how do you know that, ponytail.” Bakugou sneered.

“B-because, I-I’m a H-Hulked.” Momo stuttered out, her hand on her mouth as she looked away.

“SAME!” Mina exclaimed, with a pose.

“Three Hulked?!” A short purple guy Mineta said trembling.

“Are you afraid of them?” A Blond haired boy named Kaminari asked.

“I have a healthy fear of them, my Mom wasn’t one of the good ones.” Mineta said in a shaky voice. He stopped talking after that.

Izumi, Momo, and Mina grew silent as well. But it was short lived as they arrived. “Welcome to the USJ.” Aizawa said.

‘Universal Studios Japan?’ They thought together.

They got in and Aizawa explained the plan here and introduced NO.13 Uraraka’s favorite Hero. She-Hulk had some kind of ugly emotion, Izumi never felt before. ‘Jealousy?’ she thought.

Though a portal and a hoard of villains appeared. “Stay back!” Aizawa ordered as he readied himself.

Some guy with white hair and hand everywhere verbally wondered where All Might was, he was by some monstrosity which looked like a muscular bird. **‘Bird Boy’s Dad?’** She-Hulk asked.

“Enough of this Nomu kill.” The Guy said as He noticed Aizawa taking out all of the criminals. Without thinking Izumi ran over and pushed Aizawa out of the way before taking the hit Aizawa would’ve taken. “Heh dumb bitch killed herself.”

**“RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!”** A bellowing roar was heard as Nomu was flung backward, his head snapped back, as it reeled from the punch She-Hulk gave him.

“WHAT!” The Guy exclaimed in anger, “Who the Fuck is this Mini-Boss!?”

The She-Hulk stood in her full glory, her Green skin was shown to everyone. “The Second Coming!” some villains said in fear.

“Yeah but she’ll be dead soon NOMU!” The Leader said as the Bird monster came back and punched, She-Hulk grabbed it and punched back. It became a back and forth thing where She-Hulk would punch Nomu who’d punch back,

The students tried to escape but the Portal turned out to be a guy with a Warp Quirk and he put 13 Out of Commission, and warped the other students away. She-Hulk saw her Raka fall through the mist, and everything froze. She never felt the hits or blows, but Nomu felt the one she gave and flung him back.

The leader looked in outrage as he witnessed the She-Hulk’s already gigantic form grow, the uniform that had already been straining itself before, eventually ripped in some places. When the Nomu arrived the She-Hulk was several feet taller, and her eyes glowed with rage that the sin of wrath would run with fear from.

Once the blows continued it was obvious that the She-Hulk was winning. **“SHE-HULK SSSSMMMMMMAAAAASSSSSSHHH!”** She Roared as she gave a downward smash onto Nomu's head, mainly the brain area, and killed it. However she wasn’t done, as she lept several yards into the air and then smashed Nomu's body.

She turned to the other’s attention and shouted. **“SHE-HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS”** as the villains started to run in fear.

“Fucking Cheater!” The Leader said as he ran over and put his hand on her bare skin. Slowly the skin decayed and She-Hulk noticed. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed breaking it, growling she raised him and was about to smash him into the ground but the Warp Person stopped that by having him warp to her feet and placed a hand. She yanked him back through and just threw him, but not before breaking his other wrist.

“We must retreat, she killed Nomu and you can’t do anything.” The Warp man said as the Leader threw a tantrum, the guy ignored him and left.

But She-Hulk was not done and she left in search of her Raka. She found her all alone surrounded by Villains and she made quick work of them. **“Raka.”** She-Hulk said as she picked her up gently.

“Hey She-Hulk.” Uraraka said as she was picked up.

She-Hulk walked back but only made it halfway before falling down as she shrunk to her regular size, and got up. The now Shorter Amazon struggled back as her legs were numb. Uraraka, who did fall as well, tried to assist as much as she could.

Nezu ran over when he saw the two. “Are you alright She-Hulk?” he asked. She did respond instead she fainted, and shrunk back into Izumi.

When Izumi woke up she was in her room, or rather the room she used while she stayed there. Cementross made a dorm building, for the Students. As Nezu figured it would be better for those that live far away and have to rent a room.

“What happened.” Izumi asked no one in particular.

“You were amazing.” A voice complimented. Izumi looked in the direction and found Mina, who wore a tight fitting outfit that left little to the imagination.

“MINA!?” Izumi screamed as she saw Mina in the outfit.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Mina said with a wink. “But I had to meet you alone.”

“Why?” Izumi nervously asked, as Mina started to saunter over, exaggerating the swing of her hips.

“Because after the Hero Simulation, seeing She-Hulk just made us excited.” Mina said with a tone Izumi heard from Midnight whenever she says something sexual.

“Us?” Izumi questioned, slowly crawling backwards.

“Me and Lust of course.” Mina answered.

“Who’s Lust?” Mina chuckled as she stretched, her outfit strained against her body hugging every single curve her body had.

“I’ll show you” Mina said simply as Izumi witnessed Mina’s body grow. Her clothes stretched and ripped, her body gained bulk, her breasts ballooned along with her butt. “Oooh~ I’ll never tire of this sensation~” Mina Moaned, as her Skin darkened.

“What are you doing?!” Izumi frantically questioned, as she felt the same heat from before build.

“I’m letting Lust out, Hmmm~ she’s my Ahh~ Hulk you see before Puberty like others Ooooh~ my transformations-” She was cut as she screamed, Izumi jumped and looked wary and concerned. “OH MY GOD! That was a big one.” She panted, she looked over and chuckled. “Well my transformations were painful, but afterwards, it became soo **ooo Pleasurable~** ” Mina finished as she ripped the remains of her outfit leaving her Bare and her voice changed sounding Hulkish.

“M-mina” Izumi asked the Giant Dark Pink Amazon, it looked at her as it rubbed it’s body.

**“So your the second coming?”** It spoke it’s voice was very seductive like Midnights.

“I-I-I Guess.” Izumi squicked out as the Hulk grabbed her.

**“You are cute, but She-Hulk really turns me on~”** The Hulk said as she rubbed her legs together. **“I’m Lust if you couldn’t tell”**

“Why are here then?” Izumi gulped as she stared at the the Giant Woman, her thigh feeling weirdly wet all of a sudden.

**“Oooh~ Is someone turned on?”** Lust asked, making the feeling Izumi and now She-Hulk have stronger.

“What are you doing!?” She questioned.

**“OH~ sweet innocent child, these feelings are something everyone has.”** Lust explained before ripping the clothes off Izumi and then said. **“Let me show you and her.”** Before kissing Izumi, which trigger her transformation. It was different the change was usually nothing for Izumi no pain, or anything. But this time it was hot, her body was heated the wetness between her legs increase as a pressure grew and eventually exploded.

She-Hulk screamed into Lust’s mouth as Lust dominated before instincts overtook She-Hulk ans she fought. They feel on the bed and they both tried to dominate each other the entire night.

When morning rose Izumi woke up first seeing the damages and Mina sleeping soundly on her chest. Izumi felt sore and sticky. She-Hulk was feeling conflicted, so was Izumi if anything. She didn’t know what these feeling were or why she wanted more. She thought through the event leading up and eventually decided to wait till Mina woke up to ask. In the meantime Izumi was exhausted and there was the entire week and weekend to ask Mina, so she just closed her eyes and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Wow I hope that scene was good it was the first time I ever did that, also this will probably stay a one-shot with maybe a few scenes added because theres probably one more thing I wanted to add with this and it incudes a well know character. Also I want to add the Uraraka thing literally wrote itself I didn’t plan for it but apparently the character grew to love each other, I wanted to make an IzuMina but I might have created a poly between the three, maybe who knows, it could end up just IzuOcha or fully IzuMina also yes Bakugou thinks Hulks are just Quirks and Momo is a Hulk as well as Mei can you guess the Fifth and sixth? Then there’s Mineta who’s had bad experiences with them so he’s less scummy but still perverted he’s just having a bit of Hulkphobia and all that such, but anyways I think throughout the entire process of me writing this I think I will, I mean I might as well so I hope you enjoyed


End file.
